Encuentro
by WhiteFlyingV
Summary: Una primera cita entre Haruka y Michiru. Primer Oneshot.


**Encuentro**

Mi primer oneshot de Sailor Moon HarukaxMichiru, si no les gusta, no sean crueles, solo díganlo secamente y no hieran mi corazón, jaja. Ok, les dejaré esto por aquí y luego me dirán.

Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenecen. Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeuchi, todos los derechos reservados.

Esta noche no sería igual a otras, tenía un toque especial. Al fin uno de sus más grandes anhelos se había cumplido, hoy, particularmente hoy debía verse más hermosa que nunca. ¿Pero si no le gustaban las cosas tan elaboradas? ¿Si la prefería sencilla? Estos pensamientos la ponían en un verdadero dilema. Como se dijo anteriormente, hoy debía ser algo especial, debía verse única porque por fin se encontrarían.

Haruka Tenoh, ¿quién no querría tener a alguien como Haruka Tenoh? Poseedora de una fina y arrogante elegancia, dueña una postura que destilaba fuerza y orgullo, y su cabello… Esos mechones rubios, rebeldes, eran como ella, no podían simplemente seguir una línea, debían dejarse llevar, dejar las cosas fluir. Así era Haruka Tenoh, inalcanzable, como el viento. Aunque ahora Michiru orgullosa por su pequeño triunfo se preguntaba si era realmente tan inalcanzable como se decía.

La muchacha de cabellos aguamarina se sorprendió a sí misma en el pensamiento de esa persona para la cual se estaba preparando. Su nerviosismo la ponía en indecisión, por al fin se decidió por un sencillo vestido negro que ajustaba sugerentemente sus curvas, unos zapatos de tacón y una capa suave de maquillaje.

Lista… - se dijo a si misma mientras nerviosa se miró al espejo una vez más, asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden.

Tomó su móvil y se dirigió la calle. Detuvo un taxi el cuál la llevaría al lugar elegido por común acuerdo previamente.

Durante el trayecto ella miraba por la ventana del automóvil, luego la pantalla de su móvil que marcaba la hora _"7:28 p.m."_. Llegaría al menos 20 minutos antes al encuentro, le aterraba la idea de la impuntualidad, después de todo ella era una mujer muy correcta, educada y sobre todo _puntual_.

El auto se detuvo, el chofer indicó la tarifa del traslado, ella pagó y recibió el ticket con los detalles del viaje. Bajó del vehículo y fijó su vista en la puerta de lugar, respiró profundo y con pasos firmes y seguros entró al lugar.

Todo era muy elegante, un ambiente con luz tenue y música suave de jazz sonando en el lugar. Un hombre la recibió cortésmente.

Buenas noches madame, bienvenida. ¿Tiene su reserva hecha? – Preguntó el caballero de traje.

Buenas noches, sí. La reserva está a nombre de Tenoh Haruka. – Contestó nerviosa, lo estaba, en pocos minutos la vería y quería darle una excelente impresión, _quería que se fijara en ella._

Oh, aquí está, sígame por favor, el señor Tenoh la espera. – contesto cordialmente el caballero.

"_El señor Tenoh la espera_"… Esas últimas palabras del caballero cayeron sobre ella como un balde agua helada en su espalda. ¡Ella ya estaba ahí! Había llegado inclusive mucho antes que ella… Eso le llamo la atención, además de la expresión _''el señor''_, eso le parecía un poco simpático, la forma en la que le gente la confía con un joven muy apuesto.

Al llegar a la mesa vio a Haruka, esperando paciente, con ese temple serio y desinteresado que le caracterizaba, vestía un traje negro, camisa negra y corbata negra, esa uniformidad de color la hacía ver _elegante._ Sus piernas temblaban, pero no podía permitirse caer, tampoco podía permitir que Haruka viera eso, el efecto que causaba en ella, no porque quisiera desmentirlo sino porque era vergonzoso.

Miró a Haruka a los ojos. Una sonrisa totalmente inocente se dibujó en su rostro, estaba feliz realmente. Haruka coquetamente contestó el gesto.

Permíteme ayudarte – dijo Haruka levantándose y haciéndole un gesto al caballero para que se retirase. Acto seguido le dio asiento a Michiru y volvió a su lugar. - ¿Cómo has estado?

Muy bien _señor_ Tenoh. – contestó nerviosa pero feliz, haciendo énfasis en la palabra 'señor' y soltando una leve risa.

Haruka solo rió ante esa mención. La velada transcurrió, charlaron de muchas cosas. De todo y nada. Michiru se sentía totalmente realizada como mujer, estaba teniendo una cita con la única persona que le interesó por mucho tiempo.

Luego de un par de horas la noche llegó a su fin. Haruka se ofreció a llevar a Michiru a casa en un lujoso Ferrari California negro. El trayecto en el auto hasta la casa de Michiru fue silencioso, pero no era un silencio incómodo, ambas lo disfrutaban y lo demostraban al no hacer intentos fallidos por romperlo.

Llegaron a la casa de la muchacha de cabellos aguamarina. La rubia fue la primera en bajar del vehículo para abrir la puerta para su acompañante.

Te acompañaré a la puerta – dijo Haruka tomando de la mano a Michiru, gesto que provocó un leve sonrojo en la peli verde y un total sonrojo en la rubia, el cual perfectamente pudo ocultar. Esa muchacha provocaba cosas en ella.

No en necesario – contesto Michiru – no tienes porque molestarte.

No es molestia para nada – cortó Haruka.

Caminaron hasta la puerta de la lujosa casa de la cual la peli verde era dueña.

Bueno creo que hasta aquí llegué – dijo Haruka con nerviosismo mirando los labios de la bella chica que tenía en frente suyo.

Muchas gracias por todo - _¿hasta aquí llegué? ¿hasta aquí? ¿qué es eso Tenoh? ¿Ni siquiera un beso? _Pensó Michiru un poco frustrada por la lentitud mental que la siempre encantadora Haruka presentaba, ¿no se dio cuenta en toda la noche lo que ella quería?

No, gracias a ti, tu compañía me hizo sentir muy cómoda. – contestó.

La rubia estaba a punto de irse cuando Michiru la detuvo bruscamente.

¿Ya te vas? ¿Así? Nunca pensé que fueras tan tonta Haruka Tenoh. – Michiru estaba a punto de soltar todo - ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta en todo este tiempo qué es lo que quiero? ¿Ni siquiera ahora?

… - La rubia estaba totalmente confundida, fue tomada por sorpresa por Michiru - ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó la rubia tontamente, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

Durante bastante tiempo, ellas tuvieron una buena amistad, pero con pequeños roces, o situaciones. Inclusive a veces Haruka llegó a sentir celos por Michiru, y Michiru por Haruka. Pero la rubia decidió no guiar sus sentimientos a base de esto para no cometer el error de caer en un falso. Michiru sin embargo, no trató de reprimir nada, y dio rienda suelta a sus sentimientos, tener la oportunidad de una cita con Haruka fue un regalo del cielo para ella, por lo tanto, terminar la cita sin nada de Haruka, eso sería algo que no iba a permitirse.

Bésame idiota. – Michiru tomó a Haruka por la solapas de su saco y brusca pero suavemente posó sus labios sobre los de la rubia. Haruka estaba perpleja, se quedó dura, sintiendo esos suaves labios sobre los suyos. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar. Tomó a Michiru por la cintura e intensificó el beso el cual se prolongó por un par de minutos.

Cortaron el beso al ya casi no poder respirar con normalidad, pero mantuvieron sus rostros muy cerca, frente a frente. Haruka depositaba suaves besos en las mejillas de Michiru haciéndola estremecer. Michiru abrazó fuertemente a la rubia que estaba con ella, y se separó, y la miró a los ojos tiernamente.

Buenas noches Haruka – le dijo tiernamente, Haruka le devolvió un poco triste por el hecho de tener que dejarla por esa noche.

Buenas noches Michiru… - la tomó por la cintura suavemente y la besó suavemente una última vez. Vio a Michiru entrar a su casa. Acto seguido sonrió, dio la vuelta y caminó hasta su auto, volvió a girar, miró la casa de Michiru por última vez, puso el motor en marcha y salió a toda velocidad dando bocinazos a un modo de festejo un tanto simpático.

Michiru ya dentro de la casa, apoyada en la puerta de la entrada sonriendo y tocando sus labios al escuchar el arranque repentino del motor corrió a una de las ventanas y rió divertida al oír los bocinazos que dio Haruka al alejarse en su auto.

Esa noche había sido especial para ambas. Al parecer Haruka Tenoh no era tan inalcanzable como decían… Al menos no para Michiru Kaioh.

Ok. Llegamos al final, soy novata en este asunto así que espero reviews para mejorar.

Si quieren contactarme pueden hacerlo vía twitter: belthehorror ; pueden criticarme y decirme que mi historia es un asco por ahí también si quieren y si les agradó, genial! Jajaja, los esperaré.

Mis saludos a ustedes amigos.


End file.
